


Human After All

by brainwash3r



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Gen, Human After All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainwash3r/pseuds/brainwash3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little drabble about how HAA was created/recorded. i wrote this at like 3am and didn't read through it so there's probably some errors in there somewhere~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human After All

It was about three in the morning and Thomas was still wide awake, stood hunched over a small mixing deck in one of Guy-Manuel's makeshift recording studios. There were various magazine articles and newspaper clippings strewn about the place, some with very visible signs of wear and tear.  
Normally this room would be booming with lively music samples and clusters of rapid French babbling, but tonight the room was unusually dead. The only sounds that were audible was a looped snippet of a song and the sniffs and choked up sobs that came from the man that was towering over the desk at the far side of the room.  
In one hand, his fist was clenched up, crumpling a black and white photo which was evidently ripped out of the newspaper beside him. His other hand was located at his face, wiping away forming tears between shaky breaths. He had to keep reminding himself to keep all sounds low as Guy-Man was sleeping on the other side of the wall, unknowing that Thomas was keeping himself up and practically harming his mental state. On the screen in front of him was the skeleton of a melody that he had started to compose before ending up in this stressed and emotional state. The song was repeated over and over through the computer speakers which made Thomas' head spin even faster.  
"I'm just human.." He gasped out in between sobs "we're all just human after all.. We never wanted this.." his fist un clenched and he looked down to read the caption of the paparazzi shot of him and Guy-Man unmasked, slating the two off and criticizing them over how their 'human' identities didn't live up to the mystical representation that the media had formed. All of the other articles seemed to follow the same theme.  
Suddenly growing angrier with himself, Thomas instinctively resorted to hitting himself on the side of his head whilst chanting the word 'human' over and over in time to the music that was still playing. The words and melody spun faster and faster in his head, and his brow furrowed. The photo dropped to the floor and a microphone took its place almost immediately. Thomas held the equipment up to his lips and pressed record.


End file.
